moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Everhurst
Description Arthur is a bold man who learned at an early age to step up to the call of responsibility and above all else, serve with loyalty to his King. He is neither too tall, nor too short, resting at an average height that allows him a commanding presence, but not one that is overbearing. Once he had a head of dark brown hair, but in his later years, it has turned snowy white, a badge of age he wears with honor. There is a small scar upon his cheek under his right eye, but it is not very prominent. The man bears average good looks with a firmly set jaw and blue, piercing eyes that allow him to gaze upon a person with the judgement of a noble. Family House Everhurst began with Arthur's father, Rupert, during the Age of Peace. The Duchy fell into the hands of Arthur when his older brother passed away in an unfortunate accident at sea. Now the eldest son, it was left to him to manage the Duchy for the good of Lakecrest when his father died about ten years later of a weak heart. Rupert married Emmaline from the Adalaid family several years before his father's passing and they gave birth to four children. Dalton, the eldest, Angelica, Amanda, and Tanis. Dalton stayed with the Duchy, learning by his father's side and going to war only briefly before being called home during the First War when destruction ravaged the Redridge Mountains. Tasked with the safekeeping of his people, the family struggled to maintain their connections in Stormwind and remained in hiding until they were able to once again establish their duchy just east of Everstill lake. When the time came, Arthur was granted the opportunity to marry off his eldest daughter, Angelica to the Hemsworth family, re-establishing their wealth and securing their foothold of influence within the city. Due to the strife that constantly threatens the Redridge Mountains, Arthur and Dalton work tirelessly on the upkeep of Lakecrest's small, but formidable army. While often a silent player in the politics of the land, they are no less impressive when it comes to their footprint upon Azeroth. Early Life Born in the year 542 K.C. he lived his life in the relative peace that had swept Azeroth in the years between the Age of Conquest and the First War. The eldest son in a family of seven, Arthur defied the expectations of his father and took to the politics of the land. He was quick to jump to obey orders or volunteer for any type of mission given no matter where or what it was. He was eager and handsome with a quick tongue and a quicker mind. Early on he learned to almost master the sword and it was hard to find a match for him in the lazy training grounds of the local militia. When his father took up arms against the overwhelming attack on Stormwind and the surrounding areas during the Gnoll wars, Arthur was right beside him, earning a name for himself before the age of thirty. When the excitement died down, for the most part, the family returned to work, re-building, maintaining, farming, and training. It was not far into his twenties when a marriage was proposed between the Everhurst and Adalaid family and this was where Arthur met Emmaline. Emmaline, however, was destined to marry Arthur's older brother, Paul, and this left a sour taste in Arthur's heart for ever if there was such a thing as love at first sight, Emmaline and Arthur were meant to be together. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on which side of the story you are looking at it from, Paul vanished in a storm at sea and was found a month later, washed up on shore and gone forever. It was with a heavy heart that Arthur and Emmaline were married a year later, binding their houses, the riches, and the lands together. Mid Life After the birth of his fourth child and second son, Tanis, Arthur finds himself, and his family slipping into a time of desperation as the First War begins. The Redridge Mountains were among the first to face conflict as the Orcs poured forth from the Dark Portal and the Everhurst family was forced to flee to Stormwind. When the main city also came under siege, Arthur was forced to call in a variety of favors that would allow his people, and his family, safety in the mountains off the coast of the Eastern Kingdoms. After the First War came to an end, Arthur lead the Everhurst family and the survivors from the Duchy of Lakecrest on the long journey north, to Lordaeron. It is here that they remained until the Second War came upon them. As their numbers dwindled, the family and people of Lakecrest struggled to find their way to safety. After losing his youngest son, Tanis, to the rising scourge of the Death Knights, Arthur leaned heavily on the support of his wife and eldest son. Together they struggled to find peace until at last, they were able to return to the Redridge Mountains at the conclusion of the Second War. Over the years following their relocation back to Lakecrest, Arthur and his family spent the majority of their time rebuilding, repopulating, and focusing on establishing a decent militia that would be able to appropriately defend them in the future conflicts that may face the family and the Duchy they all cared so deeply for. Currently As Arthur nears death, he is granted relative peace in his home at the Duchy of Lakecrest, although there is still much to do before he is ready to move on. He prepares to pass on the title of Duke to his eldest son, Dalton Everhurst and his wife, Francine. With the martial strength and authority of his youngest daughter, Amanda Everhurst, he has little fear about the state of his troops or his children's ability to work with each other. It has been over ten years since Arthur has left his home with his wife and the majority of House Everhurst, maintaining the well being of the duchy, his people, the lands and staying as far as he can from the remnants of nobility occupying Stormwind. If there ever is a time when he needs to attend the House of Nobles, he often sends his son. On rare occasions, his wife. Relationships The only, and most important relationship that Arthur has ever found himself in over the years has been of that with his wife, Emmaline. There was never anyone before and never anyone after. The two are as thick as thieves and live happily, side by side. It is said that their love is the strongest bond that two people can from. From the moment that Arthur laid eyes upon the maiden, he knew that there would be no one else for him. It was only by pure fate that his brother perished, and although the loss of his family member was great, the result of his marriage to Emmaline was sublime. Together, they had four children and they raised them all with love, kindness, and high morals. They taught their children to be honest and what it meant to have integrity. As a result, the Everhurst Family developed a reputation for being trustworthy and valiant in their affairs across the kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian